The Celestial Maiden
by Jianna Marie
Summary: During their travels, the Inu-Gang comes across a beautiful Celestial Maiden. The maiden reminded them of an old enemy, Princess Kaguya. Can this woman be trusted? How did she obtain the Shikon No Tama?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_**The Celestial Maiden**_

**Summary: **_**During their travels, the Inu-Gang comes across a beautiful Celestial Maiden. The maiden reminded them of an old enemy, Princess Kaguya. Can this woman be trusted? How did she obtain the Shikon No Tama?**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**Chapter 1 - Nao, The Celestial Maiden**_

Cherry blossoms littered the tree tops as the Inu-Gang sped through a thick Sakura Forest. Night was falling upon them and they needed a place to camp. Finally they came across a clearing and decided to stop there.

Kagome, "Sakura trees are beautiful this time of year."

Sango, "Yes I agree, they're very pretty."

"I know something else that is pretty", Miroku mumbled reaching for Sango's butt.

Feeling his hand on her rear, Sango turned and gave him a God awful slap to the face causing his cheek to trob in pain. Miroku rubbed his sore cheek and looked at Sango, smiling sheepishly.

Kagome, "Hey InuYasha, can you smell a hot spring around here? I wanna take a bath."

InuYasha, "Yeah there's one right up ahead."

He pointed direction west and the girls hurried along, taking their weapons with them just in case. As they were walking toward the hot spring Kagome stops and gasps.

Sango, "What's wrong Kagome?"  
Kagome, "I sense a jewel shard and a rather large one at that. The same size as Naraku's jewel is. How could that be?"

Sango, "I don't know but I'm not liking it. C'mon, lets go check it out."

The girls walk toward the aura as Kagome pointed the way. After walking for about 10 minutes they came across a hot spring and a beautiful woman standing beside it. Both girls gasp.

Nao, "Who is there?"

Nao turned and they got a full look at her face. Her perfect, pink, pouty lips held a frown. Her deep slanted hazel eyes bore holes into the 2 girls as they emerged from their hiding place. Her perfect body was hugged snuggly by the robes she wore revealing a very curvy figure. Her large breasts threatened to rip through her kimono. Her long black hair was wrapped into a bun with some hanging down in a low ponytail over her shoulder.

Nao approached the two women slowly. With each step she took, the girl's hands on their weapons tightened.

"Who are you?", Nao said as she stood in front of them.

"We could ask you the same thing", Sango retorted clutching Hiriakotsu even harder.

Nao, "I am Queen Nao, Queen and Celestial Maiden of the moon."

Both girls gasp and back away from her.

Nao, "Now, who are you?"

Sango, "I am Sango, the last of the taijiya."

Kagome, "And I am Kagome, a Miko from the present era."

Nao, "Hmmm"

Kagome looked at the woman and sensed the large fragment of the jewel in her kimono.

Kagome, "If you don't mind my asking Queen Nao, where did you get that jewel?"

"Oh this", she said reaching into her kimono and pulling it out.

Kagome, "Yes"

Nao, "I got into a bit of a fight with a hanyou named Naraku and after wounding him fatelly, I was able to get this from him. Now it stays under my protection."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_**The Celestial Maiden**_

**Summary: **_**During their travels, the Inu-Gang comes across a beautiful Celestial Maiden. The maiden reminded them of an old enemy, Princess Kaguya. Can this woman be trusted? How did she obtain the Shikon No Tama?**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**Chapter 2 - Accusing**_

Kagome and Sango were shocked. They looked at the maiden in disbelief.

"How...how were you able to get the jewel away from him?", Sango stuttered out.

With a shrug of her shoulders Nao said, "During our fight he dropped it and this Nao took possision of it."

"He's gonna come looking for it again soon.", Kagome said suddenly scared.

Nao looked at her, a slinder eyebrow raised.

Nao, "What do you mean onna?"

Kagome looked at the woman and says, "When he figures out that you have the jewel he will come after you and try to kill you."

"No he won't.", she said cooly.

Both Sango and Kagome looked at her then Sango's hand tightened on Hiraikotsu.

"Are you working with Naraku?", she said, venom dripping from every word.

"Of course not", Nao laughed.

Both Kagome and Sango failed to see the joke.

"What's so funny?", Sango retorted snarling.

"You actually think that I would work with a lowly hanyou such as Naraku? I am insulted.", Nao said shaking her head.

Kagome loosened her grip on her bow and began to lower it. Sango also began to lower Hiraikotsu.

"Did you truly believe that I would work with the hanyou, Naraku?", Nao asked in all seriousness.

"Well...yes because of the way you responded to me saying that Naraku would come after you to get the jewel back. That's why we thought that you were working with him. Usually when people do that, we automatically assume...", Kagome said sternly.

"I assure you, I have no intention of working with the likes of that vermin.", Nao said cutting her off.

She turned her back and began to walk back to the hot spring. She gathered her things then turned back to them.

"If you want the jewel Miko, you may have it.", she said taking the jewel from her kimono.

She tossed it and it landed in Kagome's hand. Kagome looked at the nearly completed jewel in awe then back at where Nao was standing only to see her gone.

"Strange woman", Sango said staring at the place that Nao was standing.

"Mhm", Kagome said returning her gaze to the jewel fragment in her hands.

"What do you say we take our bath now?", Sango piped in as she began to walk down to the spring.

Kagome followed her, putting the large fragment of the jewel into the jar she wore around her neck. Both undressed and stepped into the water. They sighed as they leaned down into the water and began to bathe.

After their bath, both women got out and dressed themselves. They then made their way back to InuYasha and the others. When they arrived, InuYasha looked up at them then the large jewel piece around Kagome's neck caught his eye.

"Wh-wh-where did you get that jewel fragment from Kagome?", InuYasha uttered.

"It's a long story.", Kagome said sighing.

"Then make it short.", InuYasha demanded.

Kagome sat down on the blanket that was sat on the ground and began.

"When we went down to the hotspring, there was this Celestial Maiden there. She called herself Nao. She said that she had been in a fight with Naraku and he dropped it so she kept the jewel. But when we questioned her and falsely accused her of working with him, she gave me the jewel before she disappeared.", Kagome said looking at the jewel the entire time.

"Celestial Maiden?", Miroku asked, a lecherous twinkle in his eye.

"Don't even think about it Miroku", Sango huffed folding her arms over her chest.

"My dear Sango, I would never.", Miroku said innocently.

"Oh whatever!", Sango screamed hitting him in the head with Hiraikotsu.

Miroku sighed in defeat and everyone prepared for bed.

**x-x-x-x**

**JiJi Baby - And that concludes this story. It was a 2 shot. Sorry if you thought otherwise! Anyways, REVIEW!**


End file.
